1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a method, apparatus and computer program product relating to delivering survey questions, and more particularly to delivering on-line surveys that dynamically present questions responsive to answers received.
2. Related Art
On-line surveys suffer from some problems. First, they are not interactive. That is, conventionally all possible questions are displayed in a survey form, irrespective of answers that a user gives when filling out the form. Therefore, even if a certain answer precludes a certain following set of questions, the certain questions are still displayed after the user selects the certain answer. Also, on-line survey forms are conventionally created individually, one-by-one. That is, the survey exists on a server as a collection of (possibly numerous) forms, each for individual delivery to a client. It is problematic that if a new question has to be added to the survey its addition may affect many or even all the existing survey forms, so that may or all the forms have to be modified. Therefore, a need exists for improvements in delivery and handling of surveys.